The present disclosure relates to the field of infant pacifiers.
Infant pacifiers are often used to soothe babies. Infants often find comfort sucking on the nipple portion of a pacifier. However, although they often succeed at soothing infants, pacifiers may easily pop out of the infant's mouth. This is sometimes due to the infant affirmatively spitting out the pacifier, but is often due to the infant not having sufficient control or understanding to either retain the pacifier or avoid pushing it out of her mouth.
As such, parents will often apply gentle pressure or support to the pacifier so that it remains engaged in the child's mouth. Alas, once such parental pressure is removed, the pacifier often falls yet again from the child's mouth.
Because of the relatively high maintenance required to keep a pacifier engaged in their child's mouth, many parents abandon use of pacifiers, even though the pacifier does in fact provide soothing comfort to their child.